


Вальс для начинающих

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Человеческая ошибка [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Джон не танцует. Но вот Шерлок кладёт на него руки, притягивая, и да, он делает это.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Человеческая ошибка [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890946
Kudos: 1





	Вальс для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waltzing, for Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111193) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



Шерлок кладёт руки на Джона.  
Из старых колонок доносится Waltz of Limoges*, мелодия переливается, рассказывая о разбитых зеркалах, полуоткрытых дверях и воздушных шариках, которые взмывают ввысь.  
Джон смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза. Его раздужка — перекатывающиеся морские волны.  
Шерлок опускает левую руку на талию Джона.  
Он ведёт этот танец, конечно, он выступает в роли ведущего, правой рукой крепко сжимая пальцы Джона.  
Они оба едва дышат.  
— Я стараюсь, — говорит Джон, потому что Шерлок смотрит на него немного обвинительно.  
— Ты говорил, что умеешь танцевать.  
— Я сказал это, — Джон облизывает губы, словно пробуя на вкус слова, которые должен был произнести, — только чтобы ты остановился.  
Шерлок сжимает его руку крепче.

***

Вот так.  
И Шерлок снова говорит это. Вот так.  
Вот так.  
Босыми ногами Джон топчется по полу, подтрунивая и сгорая от всего этого. Неловкое проклятье уносится куда-то ввысь, под потолок.  
Вот так.  
Стабильный ритм три четверти. Двигайся. Продолжай двигаться.  
Вот так.  
— Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три, — шепчет Шерлок, наклонившись к плечу Джона и положив руку ему на лопатку.  
На Бейкер-стрит начинается дождь, и Шерлок вовлекает Джона в разворот.  
Вот так.  
— Не останавливайся. Ты начинаешь улавливать основной принцип. Да, вот так…  
Вот так.  
— Здесь.

***

Есть очень немного существительных, способных точно описать переливающуюся, блестящую атмосферу между ними.  
Недоумение?  
Может быть.

***

Джон не танцует.  
Но вот Шерлок кладёт на него руки, притягивая, и да, он делает это.  
— Ради Мэри, — говорит он.

***

Джон женится.  
Он кладёт голову на грудь Шерлока, прямо туда, где под рёбрами бьётся сердце.

***

Они оказываются у дивана, когда мелодия заканчивается.  
Тяжёлая тишина окутывает их обоих.  
Если Джон…  
Если он подойдёт ближе, вот так, положит ладонь на бледную кожу шеи, немного улыбаясь поднимет подбородок и опустит взгляд, если он…  
— Джон?  
Чувство опустошённости появляется не потому, что Шерлок озадачен, встревожен или сбит с толку. Дело в том, что физически можно почувствовать его неистовый, очевидный… Блядь.  
— Спасибо за урок, — произносит Джон, отстраняясь. 


End file.
